The People We Can Turn Into
by angel03618
Summary: Nathan sheds light on Lucas's feeling toward Jimmy Edwards. Set after the school shooting in Season Three


**Hey, this is just a one chapter story. It has more to do with how Nathan deals with the school shooting, and how he changes Lucas's view. I like Lucas and Nathan, but I don't like how Lucas keeps telling Brooke that she doesn't understand because she wasn't there, because she was. And I don't like how Mark didn't shed light on how Nathan feels about it, it was all about Lucas.**

**I don't own One Tree Hill, and I kudos how Colin portrayed Jimmy Edwards pain.**

**xXx**

Lucas was walking to clear his head. He didn't know where he was heading, just letting his feet carry him to where they wanted to go. Before he knew it, he was at the river court. Down by the river was Nathan. Just standing there watching the ripples in the water.

"Hey man… how are you doin'?" Nathan said without turning to look at Lucas.

"I just lost my uncle Keith to one of my old friends. My girlfriend doesn't understand that, because she can't. She didn't experience like I did." Lucas said, standing inline with Nathan.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Nathan said.

"Harsh? It's true Nathan." Lucas's voice began to rise. He looked over to his little brother. His face was void of emotion. Just staring at the water.

"No it's not." Nathan said finally. "She was there, Lucas. With Peyton, when that gun went off the first time. At that moment, the gun was pointed at her. Even when she wasn't there… when she got out, you pushed her to get out, you can't punish her for not being there, because you wouldn't let her, but she was still scared. She was sitting in the gym alone, dealing with all those emotions alone. Your not treating her fairly."

"How do you know?"

"I see things Luke. If you loved her, you wouldn't be putting her through everything that you are. Life's too short." Nathan finished. He put his hands in his pocket and began to turn. Lucas's hands shot out to stop Nathan.

"Where were you when everything happened?" Lucas asked. He was never told if Nathan made it outside with Haley after he found her. "Did you get outside? Stay safe with Haley? What the hell happened when we split up."

"I found Haley, I tried to help everyone in the tutor centre get out of the school. Then I had a gun pointed at me, because one of those kids, in the centre, his name was Jimmy Edwards."

Lucas felt sick. His brother and a few of his best friends were locked up with a trigger happy lunatic who killed his uncle, then himself, and all he could think about was his pain and anger towards one person, and his brother, who was held at gunpoint, held no anger at all. He was just thankful to be with his wife again.

How could a situation that caused so much hate and anger in Lucas, bring out the love and gratitude in Nathan? Wasn't Nathan the brother that hated all? The one that didn't live by love? Nathan was always the brother that was messed up because of the father that Lucas never knew.

How did the roles change so quickly?

"Jimmy Edwards killed my uncle, Nathan."

"He was my uncle too. Or did you forget that?"

"But you didn't know him like I did." That was a low blow, and Lucas knew it, but it hurt inside.

"But that was never my fault, dad stopped me from knowing him. And when I could, I was trying to survive on my own that I didn't have a lot of time… unless I was working for him, even then we'd only really talk about cars… or dad. But now, Luke, I'll never get to know him like you do, and you should at least be thankful for that."

"How can you be so calm about all this?"

"You can get mad at everybody, at everything, but when you do, you push people away, and there's only so much pushing that people can take, and when they have enough, then who are you? Who will you become?"

"A lonely, angry person."

"And who does that remind you of?"

Lucas didn't know who Nathan was referring to…

"Dan?" Lucas answered after a few minutes.

"Really?" Nathan asked. "Coz I'd say you've become Jimmy Edwards and that's who your becoming, Luke. And soon, your gonna put someone through all the pain your going through and the cycle starts all over again. And what's worse? You pushing Brooke away gives her very limited options on who else to talk to. Who does she have Luke? You, Peyton, Haley, Mouth, Karen and Me. Out of those six people, who would she rather talk to about this? You. It's not fair to you and definitely not her."

Nathan left. He hurt inside too, but he was trying to be strong for Haley.

With that Lucas went home to think about it. Everything that Nathan had told him made sense. Two hours ago after he left at the party in school, Lucas had hurt Brooke, now he needed to try and make her see that he didn't mean it, that he was just… lost. With that, he ran back to school.

**xXx**

**ok, now this leads up to Lucas's discussion with whitey. And then he tells Brooke that he loves her. I was watching the shooting ep, **_**With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept. **_**This short fic just jumped in my mind.**

**Review please.**


End file.
